ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Curryent 10 aventuras en el tiempo
Trama Curryent, Clency, Cherry y Crow estaban persiguiendo a Eon Clency:Recuerdame por que hacemos esto Curryent:Por que Eon tiene un artefacto el cua si descubre como usarlo podria controlar el espacio-tiempo Clency:Ya entendi Entonces Eon salto desde el edificio Curryent:Es hora de ser supremo Entonces Curryent se transformó en Jetray supremo y Cherry en Frio supremo Clency:Es hora de ser estelar Y Clency pasó a Clency estelar Crow:Abdus, tracdus Y Crow se rodeo de mana Curryent:Ahora Entonces todos comenzaron a volar en picada para atrapar a Eon Curryent:Rindete Eon Eon:JAMAS Entonces Eon abriò un portal y se metio en el Curryent:Podria ser una trampa asi que hay que ser cuidadosos Entonces Curryent se transformó en Clockwork supremo y mantuvo abierto el portal Curryent:Ahora Entonces Todos saltaron al portal y terminaron en otro tiempo donde una chica con el símbolo Tetro peleaba contra Eon Chica:Ya te lo dije, no tengo la menor idea de como funciona el space-timer y aunque supiera nunca te lo diria Eon:Eeres muy valiente Benjamina Tennyson, pero no podras ganarme Curryent:¿MAMA? Cherry y Crow:¿TIA? Benjamina(22 años):¿Que? Entonces Eon iba a lanzarle un rayo del tiempo a Benjamina pero Curryent lo bloqueo con un escudo temporal Benjamina:Gracias niño, salvaste mi vida Eon:Tennyson, ¿Que no te cansas de seguirme? Entonces Eon se teletransportó pero dejó una marca de energia que Crow cogio Benjamina:¿Tennyson? osea que vienes del futuro y viniste aquí para detener a Eon, sin contar que por lo que dijiste soy tu madre y ustedes deben ser primos Curryent:Exacto y necesitamos ayuda para atrapar a Eon Benjamina:Los ayudaré con gusto Entonces Benjamina cogio la partìcula que Crow cogio y según su rastro los llevó hasta allá Eon:Dáme tu omnitrix Chico:Jamás te daré mi superomnitrix Eon y porfavor¿En serio creiste que podrias derrotar al Gran Curryent Kirby Tennyson left Curryent:¿SOY YO? Clency:Guau, tu cabello se te puso muy...largo Entonces aparecieron 3 chicos Chico 1:Primo ¿Estas bien Curryent(18):Si Cherry, estoy bien Chico2:Creo que necesitasun poco de ayuda Chico3:Claro Clency creo que debemos ir por Eon Clency(19)Lo se Crow, solo decia eso para enfatizar Eon:Tomen eso Crow(21):Cortego Curryent(18):Es hora de ser supremo Y entonces Curryent pasó a Tetro Curryentunicornio Cherry:También me toca Y entonces Cherry pasó a Tetro Zarckofius left Eon:No creo que me derroten con un unicornio y un lobo caricaturesco Curryent:Eso crees tu Entonces Curryent comenzó a absorver eneria y le disparó 5 misiles a Eon que dieron en el blanco Eon:Uhhh Cherry(20):Me toca Y Cherry comenzó a crear una super esfera de energia que luego disparó dejando debil a Eon Curryent:Valla, parece que somos muy geniales Curryent(18):Esperen, ese niño se me hace conocido Curryent:Soy tu del pasado Eon:Tennyson del pasado, parece que no te cansas "rodea sus puños de energia" pero ahora hare que... Pero entonces Curryent(18 con una nueva forma de humungosaurio golpea fuertemente a Eon mandandolo al espacio left Eon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Curryent:Genial, ¿Como se llama esa forma? Curryent(18):Esta es mi una forma que tengo desde los 15 años, se llama tetro supremo y son mucho mas fuertes que los tetro Curryent:Genial Crow(21):Genail, soy yo de niño Clency(19):Tambien estoy yo Cherry(20):Y yo Curryent(18):Y quien es esa chica linda Curryent:Aaahhh, es nuestra madre de joven Curryent(18)Uhh O.O Eon:Lamento interrumpir esta conversacion pero tengo un aparato que accionar y energia que absorve Prof.Paradox:Pero si controlas el espacio tiempo no habra ni espacio ni tiempo del que puedas huir de mi Eon:Esto a ti no te incumbe viajero del tiempo Curryent y Curryent(18):Profesor Paradox Prof.Paradox:Asi es se lo que piensan siempre vengo en el momento menos oportuno, pero Eon, ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres esto? Se ve a Paradox con el artefacto Eon:Mi artefacto Entonces Eon congela a Paradox y lo manda por un agujero de gusano Curryent:¿Que le hiciste? Eon:Congelamiento temporal, si no puede vencerte ya se a quien atrapar Entonces Eon se teletransporto pero Crow atrapo su energia Curryent:¿Nos acompañaran? Curryent(18):No puedo, proque un villano demasiado fuerte se acerca, vallanse o ambos moriremos Curryent:Pero... Entonces Curryent(18) paso a un nuevo alien Curryent(18):Crono-Tempo Entonces abrio un portal y los mando al pasado Crow(21):¿Sabias a donde iban a ir Curryent(18):Lo supuse ???:Hola mi viejo enemigo Curryent:Hola DarkCurryent, veo que trajiste a tus amigos DarkCurryent(18):Exacto, traje a DarkCherry,DarkCrow y Dark Clency Curryent(18):Bueno, que la batalla por la galaxia empieze En otro tiempo Un chico estaba con un renovianoh en el Sr.Smothies Chico:Valla Rook, no ha habido nada de accion en mas de 2 semanas Rook:Almenos tenemos tiempo libre Ben viejo Ben:Te he dicho que solo me llames ben Rook:Lo se, pero me encanta llamarte asi Entonces llega un mensaje al omnitrix de Ben Max:Ben, hay problemas, parece que Eon regreso Ben:¿Denuevo?, no ha pasado ni un año desde que lo vimos, posiblemente trate de mesclarme con mi yo pasado denuevo Entonces aparecio Eon Ben:Valla te ves diferente Eon:Dame tu energia Ben Tennyson Ben:Nunca, mejor toma una probadita de muy grande Entonces Ben oprimio el omnitrix y se transformo en materia gris Ben:¿Enserio?, viejo tengo que cambiar esta cosa Rook:Yo me encargo Entonces Rook le lanzo flechas a Eon pero este las esquivo Eon:Patetico Entonces Eon trato de dispararles rayos del tiempo pero de repente se desmayo Ben:A eso es a lo que yo llmo una llave neuronal Y en eso ben se destransformo Ben:Este suele ser el momento en el que llega Paradox Entonces aparecio Curryent con Cherry, Crow, Clency y Benjamina(22) Curryent:NO PUEDE SER, SON LOS LEGENDARIOS BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON Y ROOK BLONKO Rook:Lo ves ben, tambien soy legendario Curryent:Si, pero no tanto como mi tatarabuelo Benjamin Ben:¿Tatarabuelo? Rook:¿Tienes tataranitos? Curryent:Y no recuerdo el nombre de mi tatarabuela, creo que se llamaba Julie Ben:¿Como es que estas aqui? Curryent:Esto amerita una rapida explicacion:Estaba tranquilo en mi casa hasta que mi programa favorito:Ben 10 omniverse fue interrumpido por una noticia urgente de que Eon habia robado un aparato llamado space-timer... Un buen rato despues Curryent:...Luego lo buscamos en disneylandis, pero no estava en ninguna de las atracciones, pero me gane crabdozer de peluche... Otro rato despues Curryent:..Luego sospechamos que estaba en el concierto de Justin Gibber, no estaba ahy, pero me gane pases al camerino y me dio su autografo... Un bueeeeeeeen rato despues Curryent:...Luego de eso recorde que tenia un rastrador de croners, asi que llame a Crow,Cherry y Clency para que me ayudaran , y accidentalmente interrumpi a Cherry mientras bebia chocolate caliente asi que se quemo El antiguo narrador se aburrio de esperar y tuvimos que contratar a uno nuevo Curryent:...Y me dijo que tendria que pelear contra un villano, asi que nos mando hasta aqui Entonces se dio cuents de que Ben estaba dormido Curryent:BEN Ben(despertando):Ah, ah¿Que paso? Curryent:Te quedaste dormido Ben:Tranquilo, te escuche hasta la parte en la qe dijiste estaba Curryent:O.O ESA FUE MI PRIMERA PALABRA Ben:No importa, ahora encarcelemos a Eon Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que Eon no estaba Ben:Rayos, se nos escapo Entonces llego un mensaje al omnitrix de ben Max:Ben, parece que Eon se acerca a la base de los plomeros, no se que quiera pero no debe obtenerlo y ¿quienes son ese par de niños , se parecen a ti a los 10 años Ben:Larga historia, voy enseguida abuelo, mientras ustedes cuentenme todo en el camino Durante el camino Ben:Dejenme ver si entendi,Curryent y Cherry son mis tataranietos, Crow el de Gwen y Clency el de Kevin Curryent,Cherry, Crow y Clency, exacto Entonces llegaron a la plomeria de Max y bajaron del auto Benjamina:Es aqui Ben:Si, siganme Entonces entraron y Ben entro al baño Curryent:No creo que sea un buen momento para usar el baño Rook:Creannos, es aqui Entonces Ben bajo la palanca y se abrio un tobogan Ben:Valla, el buelo estara remodelando esta cosa o esta en mantenimient, bueno no importa suban Curryent:Espera Entonces Curryent saco spray desinfectante y rocio el baño Curryent ahora si Entonces todos bajaron por el tobogan Ben:Que raro, no hay rastros de Eon Benjamina:Cuidado Entonces le cayo un rayo a Benjamina y fue congelada Curryent:¿Que paso? Eon:Yo pase, y ahora que estan aqui absorvere sus omnitrixes Curryent,Cherry y Ben:Intentalo cabeza de casco Entonces aparecieron los sirvientes de Eon Curryemt:Yo,Cherry y Benjamin... Entonces Eon tambien congelo a Cherry Curryent:Yo y Benjamin iremos por eon, ustedes por sus soldados Crow y Clency:De acuerdo Entonces Clency absorvio un poco de electricidad de un cable , Crow se rodeo de mana y Rook preparo su proto-herramienta Ben:Muy bien Eon, este es un amigo que me gusta llamar HUMUNGOSAURIO Entonces Ben oprimio el omnitrix y se transformo en bloxx Ben:Rayos, yo queria ser humungosaurio Curryent:Me toca Y Curryent se transformo en bloxx supremo left Ben:Valla, la funcion suprema, hace tiempo que no la veia Curryent:Seguro no has visto esto Entonces Curryent levito sus cubos y encerro a Eon en una carcel de bloques y Eon disparo rayos `pero no afecto los bloques Eon:Si haci quieren jugar Y Eon salio de la carcel con un portal hacia afuera pero Curryent y Ben lo prepararon con un super puñetazo que hizo que Eon saliera disparado Eon:Uhh Curryent:Vas a usar algo mas Ben:Tendre que esperar como 15 minutos Curryent:No sera necesario Entonces Curryent oprimio el omnitrix de ben y lo transformo en Crashopper Ben:Valla, no sabia que se podia hacer eso Curryent:Vamos Entonces Curryent paso a Crashopper supremo y ambos comenzaron a saltar left Crow:Vamos Entonces Crow le dio a un soldado una patada voladora de mana y atoro su cabeza con el techo, Clency puso en shock a 2 soldados y choco sus cabezas y rook pulverizo a mas de 10 con el cañon laser de su proto-herramienta Crow:Cool Rook:Gracias Entonces Curryent y Ben comenzaron a saltar por todas partes hasta que Eon le lanzo a Curryent un laser que este reflejo con su cabeza y casi le da a Eon Curryent:Toma eso Eon Entonces ambos le dieron un fuerte golpe con sus patas y lo mandaron a volar, luego Ben paso a shocksquatch y Curryent a shocksquacth supremo left Curryent:Al cuenta de 3,1 Ben:2 Curryent y Ben:3 Entonces lanzaron fuertes rayos electricos a Eon y lo dejaron debil Eon:No han visto todo mi poder Entonces Eon congelo a Ben, a Crow, a Clency y a Rook y casi congela a Curryent pero este lo esquivo Eon:tu quedas Entonces Eon se acerco rapidamente a Curryent, lo destransformo y lo sujeto de su superomnitrix 5 Eon:Ahora tu poder esmi..(se electrocuta)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Entonces retrocedio Curryent:Buen intento, desde que absorvieron el poder de mi superomnitrix le puso un bloqueo para darle un fortisimo shock al que intentara hackearlo Eon:Eres muy habil Tennyson,pero yo lo soy mas Entonces Eon se hizo gigante Curryent:Oh ho Entonces Curryent se transformo en un nuevo alien gigante left Curryent:Guau, debe ser un nuevo alien, pero ahora ¿Qur poderes tengo? Eon:No lo descubriras en esta vida Entonces intento congelarlo pero Curryent lo esquivo Curryent:Lo llamare Gigalith,veamos si puedo crecer mas Entonces Curryent se hizo mas grande hasta romper la base de plomeros y medir 10,000m Eon:Jaja, era broma todo eso de que Y entonces Curryent comenzo a pisotear a Eon y luego lo mando al espacio Curryent:Ahora a descongelar a todos Entonces paso a Clockwork y comenzo a romper el hielo temporal Ben:Felicitaciones a ustedes 4, estoy seguro de que Gwen y Kevin estarian orgullosos de ustedes 2 Crow y Clency Curryent:Debemos volver a nuestra linea del tiempo,pero antes ¿me firmarian este videojuego de Ben 10 omniverse Ben:¿Tengo un videojuego? Curryent:Varios:Ben 10 protector of earth;Ben 10 alien force the videogame;Ben 10 alien force:Vilgax attack;Ben 10 alien force, the rise of Ex;ben 10 ultimate alien:The videgame;Ben 10 Galactic racing y este Ben:Genial, ahora te lo firmare Entonces Ben firmo el estuche y Rook tambien Curryent:Gracias Entonces abrio un portal del tiempo y volvieron a su tiempo(benjamina 22 tambien) Curryent:No puedo evitar pensar que quiza olvidamos algo En otro tiempo Prof.Paradox:Alguien que me descongele, por favor En el tiempo original Curryent:Ah,no importa Eon:No estoy seguro de eso Todos:Eon Entonces Eon les lanzo rayos del tiempo y los envio al futurro Eon:Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajacofcofcof continuara... Datos importantes *Curryent y su equipo conocen al Ben de OV y a Rook Blonko *Practicamente fue un crossover con OV *Curryent accede a un nuevo y gigante alien *Curryent se encuentra con su madre en la juventud y con el mismo en el futuro *Curryent es enviado al futuro Curiosidades *De varios aliens que ben uso Curryent uso sus supremos *Aparece DarkCurryent del futuro y se descubre que tambien existen formas oscuras de Crow y Clency *Es extraño que en este episodio no apareciera ningun tetro usado por el Curryent original *Se mencionan los sucesos del episodio "Ben Again" Categoría:Películas Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios de Curryent 10 poder superomnitrix Categoría:Especiales de Curryent 10 poder superomnitrix